Homestuck High/Chapter 1
Text hi guys this is my first fanfic i RLY hope u all enjoy it im riting it on notpad but mi frend beta red it 4 me! HEHE HOMESTUCK FOREVER! The spring fling was next week and John didn't have a date. He realy liked Rose however. He had liked her sence second grade when she bit his arm and broke his glasses and made him cry. He took his books out of his locker and seen Rose walking towards him. He got REALY nervous and began to sweat. "Hi rose" he said blankly "What do you want loser" she replied coldly "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" John said "Ok" Rose said "But if someone hotter than you asks me then im gonna go with them" "Thats ok" John said Just then the schools goth kid Gamzee came up to talk to them. "Hey rose" Gamzee seed "I like totally love your hair, wed look amazing together at the spring flarp next week. YoU should go with me." "I just asked her you goth freak" John proclamed loudly! "Well your no god for rose. Rose is a beauty like no other rose could compare. I deserve to go with her more than yu do!" "OMG u guys" Rose describbed looking from John to Hamzee "Why don't u both take me to the spring fling next week? We could be a threesome" "Ok" John and Gamzee agreed in unicons. On the weekend Rose went shopping with Jade and Ferrari to pick a dress. They got ready together at jades house. Rose was wearing a mini length lether tight dress which came up to her knees like one of those pencil skrits and it hugged her small frame tightly. It had no straps and it was held up by her boobies. It was bright green and it showed of her clevers. She bought knee high leather black boots that had riddles in them and were for inches high off the ground with a pointy toe. She wore her hair up in a kinda messy bun with her bangs just bellow her eyebros. She was wearing thick black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She was also wearing a fake tan. "OMG u look so hot rose I would totally wanna sex you" Jade said as she smacked Rose's ass. "you look hot too Jade, I bet Dave will want to sex you to" Rose described "Do u think so?" she blushed "Im a virgin though" "Don't worry he likes virgins" Ferrari said "Vriska told me" "OMG Vriskas slept with Dave!" Jade ejaculated "Yea, but he didn't like it because she wasn't a virgin" Ferrari conjured "Oh ok" Jade countered They all went to the party and everyone was there. Everyone danced with one another and the lights were flickering between all different colours. All the differnt clicks were dancing together and it was realy good. Dave ended up taking Jade early and Roze gave her a wink but Vriska was jealousy. She want Dave for herself and didnt like them together. "Rose" John said seriously "I think im in love with you" "OMG John" Rose declaration "I think im in lust with you too" "yay" they both said "OMG you guys karkat just killed himself" Gamzee proclimbed hehe a cliffhanger i hop u enjoyed it plz review Characters *John *Rose *Gamzee *Jade *Ferrari *Dave *Vriska *Karkat (mentioned) Chapter 1